What should have been
by IluvTheChipmunks
Summary: What would you do for the one you love? How far are you willing to risk everything for that one person, even when you know that what you're doing is wrong? Alvin and Brittany share a dark secret that no one will ever know...


**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. I was in Disneyland for a few weeks :)**

**But now I'm back and instead of enjoying the nice, Summer weather, here I am, writing more fanfics until 5am haha.**

**This is NOT the multi-chaptered story I was talking about (That will come later), but rather a dark and romantic one shot. You guys know me, I love Alvin and Brittany more than anything, and writing romance stories about them is basically the only thing I ever do LOL.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading this one shot!**

* * *

It was a little past midnight. The dark blue sky was lit up with a full moon, spilling it's light on everything it touched. It was a cold, November evening, and not a single sound could be heard except for the gentle breathes coming from the two lovers that laid in bed, side by side, wrapped in each other's arms.

It was a little past midnight, and the streets were quiet. The only illuminating source of light was through the top window of a mansion that belonged to a certain male named Alvin Seville, the window to his master bedroom. He was no longer a little boy, but a fully grown man, with the same gold eyes and bronze hair, with the same handsome and matured, yet familiar features to him. Though, he still has his childish and obnoxious behaviors from when he was a child, there was something about him now that made him seem so different, yet all the same.

He sighed deeply to himself as his golden eyes darted down to the figure he was holding against his chest. He brought his free hand to the to figure, gently stroking her silky smooth skin, before leaning down to press his lips against the soft waves of gorgeous brown hair. Cuddled up on the bed beside him, snuggling deep in his arms, was the girl that meant everything to him, absolutely everything.

The girl, who had dazzling sapphire blue eyes, and beautifully long auburn-amber hair, closed her eyes as she intertwined her fingers through her counterpart's. She breathed in, inhaling his wonderful and masculine cologne that she loved so very dearly. Her heart raced as she nuzzled her face into his chest, smiling to herself when she felt him graze his fingers against her skin once more.

The two lovers continued to lay on the bed, in the dark, seeing nothing more than each other's silhouettes against the darkened walls, holding each other, not ever wanting to let go.

Though shown in such a simple manner, they loved each other more than words can even fathom. They'd do things many others wouldn't do, just for each other; they would walk through the deepest fires, swim through the icy oceans, just for each other. He made her smile like there was no tomorrow, just as she does for him. They make each other laugh as if there wasn't another person nor creature in the world. In words, they meant the absolute universe to one another.

But it wasn't always like that.

Years ago, when they were just mere adolescents, these two could not stand each other. They hated, no, they _loathed_ each other to the extent where they were not allowed to interact with each other without the risk of the other getting hurt. Being in the same room as each other would be the equivalent to hell. There was nothing but profanity, insults and name calling when they were together. They way they despised each other was _sickening_.

No one would have _ever_ expected them to fall deeply in love with each other.

The girl opened her eyes and looked at the boy, getting butterflies in her stomach whenever she does. She smiled sweetly at him as he leaned in to gently kiss the tip of her nose, wrapping a secure arm around her tiny waist.

Though no words were being said between them, she knew that just by looking at him, it already explained more love than a trillion verbal words. It was times like these that she treasured, moments like these that they both valued, just being in each other's presence without a single ounce of fear or worry. If only time was able to slow down...

He sighed to himself as he pushed a few strands of her hair out of her face so he could see her pretty blue eyes to the fullest.

"I love you, Brittany." He breathed gently.

Brittany smiled again, not understanding how she could love someone as much as she loved him. And even though she's heard him say it to her more than a hundred thousand times, she never gets tired of it, not does she ever get tired of saying it back.

"I love you too, Alvin. So much, more than anything."

Brittany curled herself up in a ball up against Alvin's chest, smiling gently to herself as she felt him begin to play around with her hair. She absolutely loved it when he did that. It was moments like these that were so beautiful, so peaceful, so...perfect. Brittany closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them up again.

She looked down at her left hand, and stared at the glimmering diamond ring that embellished her finger.

She thought back about the engagement, the moment he got down on one knee in front of her. But it wasn't a surprise to her; the idea of getting married has been brought up so many times whenever his and her families came together at dinner. Her mother, Miss Miller, was absolutely thrilled about the engagement of her eldest daughter. She said that it was about time Brittany settled down with a sweet, gentle and proper man.

Then she thought back about the wedding.

It has been almost a year and a half since the wedding, and she is still married.

"Alvin..." She whispered, unlocking her gaze from her wedding ring.

He slightly pulled away from their embrace to look at her. "Yeah?"

"Do you love me, as much as I love you?" She asked quietly.

Alvin smiled and nodded faintly. "Maybe even more."

"Even though I...we..." She sighed, unable to finish.

He nodded again, understanding what she was trying to say. "It doesn't change the way I feel about you. And it never will." He whispered.

He leaned in and kissed her fully on the mouth. The kiss, as any other kiss would, started off as gently and sweet. Their lips moved in flawless synchronization, having have kissed each other countless of times before. It didn't take every long for the kiss to turn into a sensual and passionate performance to lust and greed.

Alvin pinned her on her back, gently caressing one of her cheeks in his hand, while her own hands hungrily roamed his toned body. One thing lead to another, and another and another until they were both unclothed, rolling around the bed, lustfully exploring each other's body, as they have done many times before.

But Alvin knew that they can't afford to lose track of time. Each minute of them being together was being timed by _themselves_. He pulled away from her, but Brittany pulled him back, in protest to allow any form of space between them. She pressed her lips onto his once more. Alvin gave him, as it soon became a heated challenge of who could continue on this cycle of passionate love making the longest.

Though Alvin is the type of person who hates losing, even the thought of losing makes him cringe, he pulled away from Brittany, refusing her as she tried pulling him back. As much as he wanted this to continue, he knew, they _both_ knew, that they should not.

"Britt." He whispered, looking straight at her. He sighed. "We've got to stop."

She gulped, looking away from him for a slight second. "No one will ever know." She whispered.

He sighed deeply. "Brittany..."

She looked up at him. "But-"

"You _know _why." He whispered, cutting her off.

Brittany felt her heart hit the floor, knowing that he was right. They both know, and there was no way to argue against that.

"You know why, Brittany." Alvin repeated. "You _know_ why we can't."

"I know." She whispered.

He sighed, hating himself for making the truth come between them - again.

Alvin looked at her and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I know I say this to you all the time, but I love you so much, more than you could ever imagine." He whispered, leaning in to press his forehead against hers.

"I love you too. I always have." She whispered back, staring into his gorgeous brown eyes, the eyes that she has looked into countless of times, the eyes that she mourns for whenever they were apart.

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes as he ran his fingers through her silk hair. "I will always love you, no matter what."

Brittany sighed, nuzzling her face against his bare chest. "No matter what..." She repeated.

Those words chilled her to the bone. No matter what, no matter what happens, despite what _will_ happen... For some reason, Brittany couldn't trust in herself to believe in those words.

For the next 5 minutes, even though that they both know that they couldn't afford losing much time, they laid on the bed, tangled in their bed sheets, holding each other without a single word being brought up.

Oh, how they wish they could stay like this forever.

If only time could slow down...

"What time will he be getting home?" Alvin asked her suddenly.

Brittany sighed, looking at the flashing red numbers on the digital clock Alvin kept beside his bed. "In about 30 minutes." She answered.

Alvin breathed deeply as he loosened his grip around her. "You better get going, then. He's going to be suspicious if you're not there by the time he gets home."

Brittany looked up at him, reluctant to leave his arms, but nodded. She sat up, and clothed herself once again, pulling her hair in a tight ponytail. As Alvin got dressed, Brittany walked up to the full length mirror to stare at her reflection. There was no smile on her face, but she knew that she was happy _here_.

After being here in this very room with him, being in his arms again, just the thought of leaving Alvin behind to return to her own life, to her own reality, was just..._devastating_.

As she stared at her reflection, tears began to roll down her flushed face.

She closed her eyes when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist from behind. None of them said a word. Alvin closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the back of her head, gently rubbing her arm with his hand. It killed him to see her like this, and it absolutely _killed _him to know that he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"I wish I could stay." She whispered behind tears.

"You can, if you want to." He whispered. "Just make up an excuse."

That was an offer Brittany wish she could take, but they both knew that she couldn't.

"But you _know _I can't." She whispered.

He sighed and nodded.

"I really wish I could stay, Alvin." She cried again, feeling her heart get slaughtered on the inside when she said his name.

"I know, Brittany. But...but this is what we agreed on." Alvin whispered as he closed his eyes.

Brittany fought back tears, the moment Alvin said that. Yes, he was right. This was the harsh reality, the harsh choice that they agreed on. She was trying her best to bite back tears. Small sobs were escaping her delicate, pink lips.

"I wish I could change everything, Alvin." She cried silently.

"I know." He whispered again. "But you can't. And that's okay."

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"Don't be." He breathed, rubbing her arm.

Brittany swallowed hard, feeling the lump in her throat as she did. She gently unwrapped Alvin's arms from her waist and turned around to face him. The two of them just stared at each other for a while in silence. They both felt their emotions get torn into shreds as they looked at each other; the love they have for each other seemed to be increasing with every blood pounding second.

It was almost unbearable.

He sighed gently, brushing his smooth fingers against her cheek, carefully wiping away any visible tears with him thumb. "You are so beautiful, Brittany. So beautiful." He whispered.

Behind her tears, she looked at him through the shadows of the moon-lit bedroom, and stepped in towards him, wrapping her arms around him once more, not daring to let go.

"You're acting as if everything is going to be alright." Brittany sobbed.

Alvin gulped quietly, and buried his face into her hair.

"Because nothing's going to get better, Alvin. Especially with us." She cried.

"Don't say that." Alvin whispered against her amber coloured hair. "It may not happen today, or tomorrow, or even next year, but I swear on my life, Brittany, I _will_ find a way to fix everything."

Brittany didn't say anything more as she just continued to hold him, crying softly against his chest. A minute passed before Alvin pulled away, knowing that they could not afford to lose anymore time.

He looked down at her and sighed, cracking a small smile. "Your makeup is ruined."

She smiled weakly. "It's fine. I'll be taking it off once I get home, after all."

Alvin laughed, almost inaudibly before sighing once more. He took one more look at the girl standing in front of him - the girl he would risk his own life for - and closed his eyes. He pulled her closer to his body, and embraced her one last time, as if this was the last time the they would ever see each other...

"As much as it _kills _me to see you go, and to know that you're not...mine, I will never stop loving you." He whispered in her ear.

Brittany blinked, releasing hot tears again. "I know." She whispered. "I feel the same way about you. You _know_ that."

He half smiled as he released her. "I do."

She sighed, looking at him one more time, unaware of the remaining time she has left.

Alvin smiled faintly. "It's getting late. You better get going now, Miller." He said, tucking another piece of her hair behind her ear.

She looked down, trying her best to ignore the ring that was on her finger. She looked up again to meet his gaze and smiled half heartedly.

"You can't call me 'Miller', remember?" She said quietly, almost in a whisper. "It's not my last name anymore."

Those words struck like a train.

"Oh. Heh, yeah. I forget sometimes..." Alvin said. He gulped.

Brittany sighed. "Me too."

They were silent for a while before Alvin spoke up.

"Here, I'll walk you downstairs." He said.

They exited his bedroom, and Brittany soon found everything to be much more colder. How she wished she could just stay here with Alvin, but she knew she couldn't allow herself to do that. But if she could, she would. Of course she would. But as of now, staying here with Alvin is forbidden.

She _is_ married to someone else, after all.

After Alvin helped her with her coat, he opened the door and walked her outside to her car. But before getting in, Brittany turned around to look at him. Who knows how long it will be before her husband goes on another business trip? Who knows how long it'll be once she sees Alvin again?

Brittany gulped to herself. The ring on her finger suddenly felt a trillion times heavier.

She smiled weakly as she reached over to hold one side of his face in her soft hands.

She felt a single tear roll down her cheek. "Remember, _you_ will _always_ be the one I love most." She whispered.

"I know." Alvin whispered back.

"And remember, Alvin, just because he's my husband, doesn't mean that I love him." She assured him in a whisper, trying her best to hold back more tears.

Alvin gulped and nodded. He knew that

Brittany reached up and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before going inside her car, and driving off into the distance, until her car was completely out of sight, leaving Alvin standing there, his eyes staring into the darkness, asking himself the cruel question both he and Brittany wondered.

When will the time come when they will finally belong together?

Alvin and Brittany both knew that if they wanted that to happen, all they had to do was fight for one another.

But they weren't together.

Not yet, at least.

But _if_ they were to be together, somehow, maybe, next time...

Tonight showed what should have been.

* * *

**Dark, romantic, all with a twisted secret behind it all. I bet you guys didn't expect the little plot twist, huh? But I absolutely loved writing this one, and I hope you guys liked reading it :D**

**Okay, onto a different subject...**

**Guys! I have some exciting news that I somehow forgot to mention earlier! (Mainly due to the fact that I was on vacation...)**

**But FOX officially announced an 'Alvin and The Chipmunks 4' movie! I AM SO EXCITED! But it's currently scheduled to be released on December 11 2015, but hopefully they can push the date back so we don't have to wait that darn long! I mean, there's suppose to be a new AATC movie every 2 years, and Chipwrecked already came out 2 years ago! I mean:**

**AATC - 2007**

**Squeakquel - 2009**

**Chipwrecked - 2011**

**So shouldn't there be one coming out _this_ year? Hmm...**

**But anyhoo, yeah, I seriously cannot wait. I was squealing like a child when I read about it haha.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this one shot! ****PLEASE REVIEW! :) xoxo**


End file.
